


wet dreamz

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Virgin!Ian, Virgin!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'oh you a pro homie? well i want you to show me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet dreamz

**Author's Note:**

> hhahhaa

The first time Ian realized he _really_ wanted to lose it is when he first saw Mickey Milkovich.

Ian Gallagher knew he was gay when he first saw Justin Timberlake when he was still in NSYNC. It was kind of a death sentence when it came to where the Gallaghers lived, so Ian stayed a virgin in case someone might let the cat out of the bag.

But man, it was his sophomore year and being a virgin was basically social suicide. 

'Hey, Iaaaan' he heard his good friend, Mandy, call out to him dressed in ripped black jeans along with a black tshirt and jacket. They met when Mandy thought he was into her, but his dick didn't get up even with her innuendoes, so she took the hint. Took a bit of explaining, but she got it and they became good friends since then.

'Hey Mands.' Ian nodded towards her as she began walking him to his trigonometry class.

'So, have you got your lame ass laid yet?' she nudged him as they reached his class.

Ian chuckled a bit and shook his head,'Nah, tryna keep it on the down low, right?'

'Whatever, die a virgin. So did I tell you about that bitch Cindy who wanted to use my eyeliner?'

-

The redhead was a bit early, so he settled into his seat and got out his beat up notebook and a pen, then looked up at the remaining students still arriving.

He swore his eyes would have popped out of his head. Maybe it was from being a horny, repressed teenager or maybe Mickey Milkovich was just extremely hot. He was leaning more towards the latter because he was in denial of his virgin-ness.

Mickey was wearing a blue hoodie and loose-as-fuck jeans but they still fitted him to where Ian seemed to like it. Ian knew Mickey because of Mandy, but he'd never seen him in school ever. He seemed to have cleaned off the layer of dirt that clung to his skin last year, and boy did that excite Ian.

The bell rang and Mickey was sitting at the desk to the right of him. Being the horny teen Ian was, he might as well flirt a little. It wouldn't hurt. Hopefully.

'Hey, Mick. Thought you were still a freshman.' Ian whispered while laying back in his chair, in hopes of looking natural and smug.

'Shut the fuck up dude' he replied, there was not that big of a bite to his words. Ian saw that as a green light to continue.

'How'd you make it to trig?'

'Deals help with math I guess.'

Ian just nodded and no more words were exchanged between the two for the rest of the period.

-

Trigonometry was boring as fuck. Unless you were friends with Mickey.

'Freckles, I swear I can see my future on the back of Mr. Morrison's head'

It honestly wasn't that funny, but Ian was too smitten not to break out in to short breaths from trying to hold his laugh in.

'Gallagher, Milkovich. This is the last time I'm going to ask you to settle down or I'll have to write detentions.'

He turned back to the whiteboard, explaining who knows what and having light reflect off his balding head.

'Damn, Walter White ain't fucking around.'

'Mickey, outside. Now.'

-

And so, their seats were changed, but that didn't stop them.

Mickey sat at the front row, while Ian was in one of the middle rows. It was really worse for Ian only.

His black hair was contrasting against his way too pale skin, and sometimes his arms were exposed because the weather was starting to warm up.

Ian worked out himself from ROTC, but he could tell Mickey was training or something on his own.

When Ian got real lucky, Mickey would accidently (not really though) drop his chewed up pen in front of his desk, and bent over to pick it up. If Ian was in a cartoon, his mouth would be salivating now.

His ass stretched his worn jeans a bit and Ian swore he saw light shine out of it.

Not to mention, those damn pink plump lips. Most white boys had missing lips, and Ian knew that from himself. 

Mickey's were way too thick to be real, but they were. It was art (and jerk off material).

Even in his sleep, Ian thought too hard about his lips and ass on his dick. He didn't even know if he wanted to fuck or be fucked, but thinking about Mickey naked, on his body making cute fucking noises got his boxers wet in the morning. 

-

They began passing notes when Mr. Morrison wasn't paying attention. Usually it was just about making fun of others or how many pull ups they can do, never really personal stuff.

When Ian opened the note, Mickey initiated, he almost gasped.

_'u ever had sex before?'_

What made it worse was that Mickey was actually worried, chewing his bottom lip. He prayed to god Ian was gay and wouldn't go spreading that a MIlkovich might be gay.

Ian couldn't see Mickey's face so he was sweating nervous. He had to impress Mickey if he wanted him in bed.

 _'of course, im like a pro lmao'_ he wrote and threw back to Mickey.

Adding the acronym at the end would totally make him sound casual, not like he was sporting a half hard on under his desk.

Mickey smirked at the note. Maybe he had a chance.

_'oh u a pro? u wanna show me? (no homo)_

_fam's gone for the weekend._

_saturday?'_

The redhead felt his little man feeling tight against his jeans, no longer half hard. He wrote back, _'sounds like a plan'_

Playing it cool, as if he wasn't hard in the middle of trigonometry.

-

It was Friday night and Ian did all he could to prepare for tomorrow.

He took the laptop from Debbie's room and looked up gay porn, googling every possible thing he could.

 _Jesus that looks painful,_ he thought as he saw the bottom's face in the porno. He definitely didn't want to take it, but he didn't want to hurt Mickey or reveal that he was a virgin.

He studied more videos, watching the top stroke into the bottom as they moaned in fake pleasure.

It was embarrassing, but he stole condoms from Lip, practicing putting in on smoothly. It was way too tight on him, even being limp, so he needed to buy new ones. He hoped his size didn't scare off Mickey.

His worst fear is that he'll bust a nut too quick.

-

Ian's palms were practically dripping with sweat, magnums and lube in his pocket as he knocked on the Milkovich door.

It opened a bit quick, as if Mickey was waiting for him. He was in a blue tanktop and jeans that were a little less loose that usually. Ian would have no trouble getting it up.

'Ey. Follow me.' the Milkovich nodded towards his room as he shut the front door and locked it, biting his lips on the way to his room.

They closed his door, Ian noticing the 'STAY THE FUCK OUT' sign.

Both were soon shedding their clothes in a hurry. Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed with their boxers still on, trying to show his dominance. 

The Gallagher pulled out his lube, but he cupped Mickey's cheek before lowering. 

'I don't need you to kiss me like a little bitch, firecrotch.' he muttered, ignoring Ian's eyes.

'Fuck that,' Ian whispered before going in. They slowly moved their lips in synchronize, the room filling with low smacking sounds.

Mickey began to sweat a bit, more from nervousness than the body heat they were creating.

Ian snaked his way down to Mickey's erection, dragging his boxers down. He stared in awe from the sight, Mickey's teeth sinking in his own lips, eyes closed, and body naked.

He opened the lube and put some on one finger, careful with Mickey. He wasn't really sure if he had experience with this.

He pushed a finger in, watching the smaller teen exhale and pulled his knuckle to his mouth to bite at.

Ian slowly pushed back in and out, soon adding a second lubed finger.

'ah.. ah. fuck.' Mickey moaned around his knuckle.

The redhead thought he was loose enough and put his mouth on the MIlkovich's dick while taking his fingers out to reach for Mickey's hands.

The weight and flavor wasn't the best thing, but it was Mickey, so he enjoyed it more than he should have.

He held Mickey's hands down on the bed and took his mouth off his leaking cock.

'Let it out, Mick..'

Ian put on the condom like he practiced and lubed up his dick, pushing the tip to Mickey's hole.

'Wait.. wait, fuck.'

Did he do something wrong? Was Mickey regretting this? Was his dick too-

'Ian, I know you're a pro but be gentle.'

'What's wrong Mick? Do you want me to stop?'

'No.. no, I never did this before and, and I know it's embarrassing as fuck-'

Ian didn't want to leave Micke rambling, so the truth spilled out.

'Mick- Mick, I'm a virgin too.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

They both met between breaths with a long, lustful kiss. Ian gently entered Mickey, stroking slowly.

He thought their first time would be hard and fast, but it was quite the opposite.

Mickey wrapped his thick thighs around Ian's waist, and they moved rhythmically.

It was beyond any porno they both saw; Mickey mewling out, chewed nails clinging on his skin. He felt his eyes water from the pleasure and heat they were producing.

Their movement was rough around the edges, both just losing their virginity at this moment. It was good,  _great_ enough for the both of them.

Now, they were both close, Mickey's moans having less time in between and Ian's thrusts becoming even more messy.

'Oh, fuck' they moaned and came together, Ian filling the condom.

-

'Wow, a virgin Milkovich?' Ian joked while they shared a joint, still laying naked in Mickey's small bed.

'Oh fuck you, "pro"' Mickey chuckled, his head over Ian's stretched out arm.

'Yeah.. sorry 'bout that. Thought you would turn me down or something if I said I was.' he replied as he passed the spliff.

'It's whatever, freckles. You're kinda hot anyways.'

Ian smiled softly at the Milkovich, and kissed his cheek that was a bit hot from the sex. Or maybe he was blushing, it was no one's business anyways.

'I know.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> srry if this is OOC im not an amazing writer tbh  
> this was obviously inspired by 'wet dreamz' by j cole


End file.
